


The Resonance of Beskar

by NewbSombrero



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Bratty Switch Cara, Casual Sex, Dom Armorer, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/F, Post-Season/Series 01, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewbSombrero/pseuds/NewbSombrero
Summary: Cara Dune keeps coming back to the covert to help the Armorer, but maybe they can find a way to help each other.
Relationships: DuneForge, The Armorer (The Mandalorian TV)/Cara Dune
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	The Resonance of Beskar

Cara returned to the covert once again. A couple weeks had passed since Din Djarin had left with the Child, and Cara, still back on Nevarro, had taken to helping the Armorer collect the scattered beskar so it could be reforged. So much abandoned armor, a stark reminder of what had been lost. 

Cara brought another cartful of armor to the forge.

“Got another load for ya.” Cara still didn’t know the Armorer’s name.

“Thank you, Carasynthia. Your help these weeks has been appreciated.” The woman took the cart and turned away.

“You realize you can call me Cara, right? The only people who have ever called me Carasynthia have either been giving me orders or trying to kill me. Sometimes both.”

The Armorer paused. “If it would make you more comfortable, I can adjust how I address you.” And then she moved to prepare the beskar for reforging.

Cara stayed to watch the woman work. It was not the first time she had done so, but it had been a few days. The Armorer always moved with a surety that demonstrated her skill and years of experience. Cara could only imagine the strength beneath that armor and those furs. 

“You never did explain why you decided to help me with this, Miss Dune.” It wasn’t a question. “And yet, day after day I find you here.”

Cara wasn’t sure how to respond. The Armorer had never addressed her so personally before. 

“It is admirable that you show such dedication to the culture of your friend even after he has left.”

But that reading of her actions made Cara uncomfortable for some reason.

“It’s not that. It’s just…” And Cara trailed off because she wasn’t sure what it just was.

The Armorer paused from her work and looked up, eyes hidden behind that helmet, a mystery. “There is no need for you to explain yourself, Miss Dune. We all have our reasons for the paths we take. Surely you have learned that from your journeys with Din Djarin.”

“I appreciate that, but I find myself wanting to explain. I want us both to understand each other better.”

At that, the Armorer stepped away from her work entirely.

“And what is it that you hope we understand better about each other, Miss Dune?” 

Cara felt a shiver run down her spine every time the Armorer called her that. The Armorer was walking around the room, circling her now, seemingly examining the beskar creations lining the walls rather than Cara, but that didn’t keep Cara from feeling like the Armorer could see into her thoughts.

“Our backgrounds? Our motivations? I’m not sure, honestly, but I feel drawn to you somehow.”

Cara turned so that she could constantly be facing the Armorer as she walked around the room. They moved like this in silence for a moment until the Armorer came to a halt and turned to meet Cara’s gaze, her own eyes inscrutable behind that horned helmet of hers.

“You say that you feel drawn to me. Is this a personal matter or does it have to do with the Way?”

Cara thought for a moment as the Armorer began to move toward her.

“If it were about the Way, I could have learned that from Din, but no, it’s you.”

At this point the Armorer was looking Cara up and down, seemingly measuring her with those hidden eyes. “Intriguing.”

Cara wasn’t sure she needed to respond to this interjection. The Armorer was very close to her now.

“And is this a draw that you have felt often, Miss Dune?”

Cara came to attention. 

“From time to time, but there is something unique about it with you.”

The Armorer moved to touch and examine Cara’s armor. “May I?”

Cara nodded and allowed the inspection to proceed. There suddenly seemed to be an unfamiliar weight on her chest making it difficult to breathe deeply. The Armorer’s steady gaze and skilled hands moved up and down Cara intently.

“You intrigue me, ma’am. I don’t know how else to put it.”

“And what do you propose we do about this intrigue?” The Armorer stood up and looked Cara in the eye, best Cara could tell through the helmet.

“Do? I’m not sure I follow.”

The Armorer moved to a table by the wall and picked something up off of it. An oblong shape that Cara couldn’t make out clearly in the low light, but it seemed to be forged from beskar, like so many of the Armorer’s other creations.

“Do not think, Miss Dune, that I have been oblivious to your attentions these weeks. The way your breath accelerates slightly when you see me working. The gazes when you think I can’t see you looking. It would be foolish of you to think that your… intrigue, as you put it, has gone unnoticed. Or that it has been wholly unreciprocated.” 

The Armorer returned to pacing around the room, but this time, her attention seemed to be entirely focused on Cara. Cara had to dig her toes into the insoles of her boots to keep from reacting too visibly to the tension she felt building in the room. Any sensation she could use to ground herself was welcome. Each time the Armorer passed in front of her, Cara met her gaze as best she could through that damn helmet, but this time, she would not be turning to maintain it. Then the buzzing sound began as the Armorer began to draw closer.

“You only know of the armor and weaponry that I create, like what you have seen Din use, but my skills are far broader than that. The Rattling Snake, for instance, is an instrument of pleasure, not pain.” 

In an instant, Cara felt vibrations throughout her body as the Armorer touched that oblong object she had picked up to a particular point on Cara’s armor. The vibrator, apparently. Was that why artisan had been inspecting her armor earlier? To find that point that would cause these vibrations to carry so perfectly? Cara couldn’t tell whether she was shuddering under the sensation or if it was just the vibration of her armor. Either way, she let out a little gasp.

“It need not be so generalized a sensation though, if you would prefer greater focus.” 

At Cara’s nod, the armorer shifted the device, and now only her breastplate was vibrating, somehow isolated from her pauldrons. Cara shivered as the sensation focused. 

The Armorer whispered in her ear. “I can make you feel this wherever, and however you like, Miss Dune.”

Cara focused on those words, trying to make sense of the acoustics of the Armorer’s helmet that allowed such a silent whipser to reach her ears. Her toes dug deeper into the soles of her boots. She wanted to keep herself grounded still. Stay present. Stay at attention.

“And what do you want in return?” Cara managed to growl, eventually.

“I assure you that your look of pleasure will be quite enough for my own satisfaction.” There was almost a smirk to the woman’s voice, as though she knew exactly how much she was turning Cara on. 

Cara nodded, careful not to give the Armorer the satisfaction of seeing the “pleasure” she was experiencing already. Not yet. 

“And I’m guessing the helmet stays on?” She almost had to force the words out.

“You cannot be allowed to see my face.” 

The vibrations moved to Cara’s belt and it took all the self control she could muster to remain standing at attention. She clenched her thighs and buttocks to hold her hips steady.

“That didn’t sound like a yes.” Cara could hear the edge to her own voice, but she forced herself to keep it under control.

“You are an observant one, Carasynthia.”

Cara’s stance became even firmer at that. Apparently the Armorer had a way to secure the vibrator in place since the sensation continued as her hands came free and she pulled out a length of cloth. A blindfold. The Armorer didn’t say anything as she momentarily held it out for Cara to see what she had. When Cara nodded, the Armorer tied the blindfold around Cara’s eyes. Then the vibrations left Cara’s belt and trailed slowly up her spine, chilling Cara, demanding all her self control to avoid showing on her face how that sensation spun her now darkened world until the vibrator found a new home between her shoulder blades. Then, after a moment, a commanding pair of lips found her own. It took everything in her to avoid leaning into that kiss.

And then she felt the magnacuffs around her wrists.

“The forge is hardly the appropriate place for this. Don’t you think so, Carasynthia?”

“Hardly, ma’am.” The growl barely held the form of words, but it was intelligible nonetheless.

“In that case, I shall guide you to a more appropriate locale. Come.”

Cara felt one hand grip her bicep and another at her back, just below her still vibrating shoulder piece. Cara had nearly become desensitized to it when suddenly it began pulsing in rhythm with her footsteps. Or was it set to the Armorer’s pace? Cara had instinctively fallen into step, so she couldn’t tell.

After a couple of turns in their path through the tunnels, the Armorer moved the vibrator to rest at the opening of Cara’s collar in a way that set the vibrations, still in time with their steps, deep into Cara’s chest. The shift disoriented Cara so that she had no idea how she found herself standing with what seemed to be a bed pressing into her calves.

“At ease, Carasynthia.”

In that moment, the vibrations stopped and the magnacuffs came loose. Cara collapsed backward onto the bed covered in furs. The time for self control was over.

“But don’t think I’m done with you yet.” That hadn’t come through the helmet, and it was followed up with a kiss on Cara’s neck that made her whole body roll. 

“Don’t you dare karking stop.” 

Cara couldn’t see, but she found a grip in the Armorer’s hair and brought the kiss back to her mouth. Supporting herself with her other hand and her legs, Cara moved to position herself atop the Armorer, but the other woman pinned her to the bed before she could complete the maneuver.

“Now, Cara, would you like your armor to stay on or come off?”

Rather than answering with words, Cara moved undo the straps of her armor as she reinitiated the kiss that she couldn’t get enough of. Then she felt a small zap.

“If you try to get ahead of me again, you will become more intimately acquainted with the Stinging Bee. Am I understood, Carasynthia?”

Cara nodded and got back to work on the straps of her armor. As expected, this earned her another shock at her collarbone.

The Armorer muttered something involving the phrase “kriffing brat” under her breath, but Cara couldn’t make out the details of it. 

Cara could tell that she was starting to slip as she and the Armorer removed the armor from her torso, every attempt by Cara to help being met with a jolt. She knew how to wait long enough between offences to keep things interesting, but that Stinging Bee was a fun toy. Hard to resist.

Now topless, Cara moved to pull down her pants as the Armorer kissed her. This earned her a more intense shock than any she had received thus far. Right on her nipple. That one froze her for several seconds as she processed the sensation. Relished it.

“You will wait, Carasynthia.”

“Yes, ma’am.” 

Again, Cara found herself pinned to the bed as the Armorer straddled her and held two of Cara’s hands above her head with one of her own. Then the Rattling Snake fired up again.

The Armorer began kissing a meandering path over Cara’s chest and traced that path with the vibrator. Cara thought that she would buck the Armorer off. She fought to free her hands from the Armorer’s grip so she could pull her back in for another kiss on the mouth, but this earned her another zap at her side. How was she controlling that kriffing Bee? Weren’t both her hands busy now? 

“Could you please kiss me on the mouth again?” 

Cara wasn’t proud of herself, but she wasn’t above whining, especially as she felt sub-space coming on. If the Armorer hadn’t paused in her wandering to shake her head “no” as she gave Cara’s nipple a brief suck, Cara might have thought the woman hadn’t heard her. Damn that kriffing blindfold that kept her isolated from what was happening. The combination of the soft furs beneath her and the hard weight of the fully armored Mandalorian woman above her was getting to Cara.

“But I really want you to.”

Suddenly all contact from the Armorer was gone.

“I’ve got a far better idea, Cara.”

Then Cara felt her boots slide off, followed by her pants. Cara let out a wordless whine. She was too weak to contribute anything meaningful in this moment. 

“Now, Cara, you deserve to know what you’ve done. You can remove your own underwear.”

Cara moved to do so and felt that her panties had been soaked through. That didn’t surprise her at all at this point. Cara wasn’t sure when the Rattling Snake had gone silent, but it began buzzing again. Cara shuddered at just the sound of it. She wished she could see the Armorer in that moment, probably standing over her, beautifully powerful. Then her lips were too occupied with the Armorer’s for her brain to function.

“Are you ready, Cara?” Words whispered through a kiss.

Cara nodded, a small movement, paired with a whimper she wouldn’t have granted to anyone else. 

The Armorer started by drawing the Snake across the tops of Cara’s thighs, knee to hip, hip to hip, hip to knee, back again, kissing Cara all the way. Then, moving to Cara’s inner thighs, but not yet approaching her groin, the Armorer kissed her way down Cara’s chest and stomach. Cara writhed under this teasing. 

“P-please just do it already!”

“As you wish.”

Then Cara felt a lick across her vulva, followed by the vibration of the Snake, the slightest touch of which caused her shoulders to lurch into the air as the Armorer kept her hips pinned to the bed. Then the Snake slipped inside her. The Armorer moved the device to a steady rhythm that broke Cara down completely. There was no holding back the screams that ripped from her throat as the orgasm broke over her. 

Cara lay there in the aftershocks for what felt like an eternity. Maybe the Armorer knew how much time actually passed in that moment. All Cara could be sure of was that by the time she became aware of her surroundings again, she was wrapped in furs and the blindfold had been removed. Her fully armored lover held her in a comforting embrace.

“Of course the helmet’s back on,” Cara laughed, rolling her eyes just a little. She pecked the cheek of the helmet. “Thank you for this.”

“You’re welcome, Cara.”

Cara settled into the Armorer’s arms, and she smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just a lesbian full of thirst for both Cara and the Armorer, so of course I wrote this. It's my first go at writing DuneForge, but I'll probably come back to them at some point. As one of my friends always says, "It's such a strong ship! They can both lift so much."


End file.
